is this what you want child ?
by demon danielle
Summary: can seras be what alucard what her to be ,and how will she feel working with some one that look like the person that killed her master
1. Chapter 1

hello all if you like hellsing you may like this one but am not sating it will be good but oh well

**the streets where filled with the smell of blood and the smoke of brining car and much more but in the words of alucard it was a lovely night to have a war . the a red flash dash from rooftop to rooftop then drop down to the grand next to a tall lady with long blond hair but nearing in fount of her was some one , the young girl who came to be by the side of sir integra " go say hello seras don't be " integra was cut of by seras moving from her side " emm master there something on your face " seras move closer to get a better look what was on his face "master you have a mustache " alucard was in his true form his Dracula form , seras shot behind integra as he move his head to get a better look at her , integra pushed seras in fount of her " go to him" seras walk out from behind her and walk over to alucard "hello master" but she was cut short by alucard moving his hand ,seras was getting ready for him to hit her but it did not come but there was a soft pat in her head as alucard patted her haed she look up at him "yes my seras ,seras victoria" ' you will make a loving no life queen' but he made sure that he didnt not tell het that throw there mind liken " go now and take my master " with that she nodded. **

**On top of a roof integra stud with seras at her side " sir will he be ok ? " integra look at her " this is what he want and you to be safe seras " seras walk to the edge of the roof and look down to see her master taking on the one man she never in her dreams she would get to see fight Walter c dornez fight but this was not the Walter she now this was a man that wanted blood and he was going to get it .**

**'master plz be safe ' seras eyes when back to integra "sir may i ask you some thing?" integra look at her then made her way over to her " do you think this is the right time seras " she look at her then to her feet "emm sir no but i need to know " integra look at seras with a look that could make hell stop still "go on" seras crack her nickels"will master life throw this ?" integra could not help but giggle at her but she didnt say a word to her **

**seras eyes when back the the fight be low them 'seras my child ' her eyes glowed at her masters voice in her head 'yes master?' her keep her eye on him 'look after my master ' her eyes went wide in what he had side but she did not get time answer him back "MASTER !" she jump down at where Walter was standing over alucaed's body , he was not moving then his body read to dust " no master !" **

**Walter look up to see seras running up to him " miss ****victoria come to join your master in dead ?" with one flick of his hand weir rapped around her right arm but she keep running at him , Walter didn't pull on the weir but let seras run her hand throw his chest **


	2. Chapter 2

**30 years after what happened in London seras walk in to the sir integra room looking round at all the things in her room and the paper work that sat on her desk waiting to be look at "arr seras am glad you made it in time " seras look at her as she walk over to her and take her seat behind her desk "sir why am i here?" integra look at her then to the paper on her desk " i ask you to be here so you can meet someone " as integra say this some one walk in , Seras body stiff and up as she look over her shoulder to see a wirer rap around her neck ' no it cant be walter i killed him ' she thinking to herself but the the wier when from around her neck with that she pulled the gun of integra deck and shout to where the person was "SERAS stop it now and to you are well Jonathan" seras look at integra then back to where this person was in time to see him step out in to the light " seras this is Jonathan and he will be your new keeper" seras look at him with a cold look "but sir he " she was cut off by integra "yes seras he dose look like walter that is because he is his nephew " as he walk closer to seras then with a warm smile " so you know who i am now " seras still had a cold look on her face "is that all sir i wish to go to bed now " integra slammed her hand down on hert desk "seras there is more ,we have a job for you and Jonathan but you don't have to go till night fall " seras look over shoulder and she smile at her then nodded to her .**

* * *

**Seras walk in to a cold damp room ' master is still smells like you ' she made she way over to him coffin , she sat on the floor look at his coffin " i bet you would tell me that am weak huh" she look up at his coffin but this time looking at it she got a sharp pain in her head "arrr fuck that hurts " she got up and mad her way to the door but there got to the door as she feel to the flood " why d do i have a pain in my.." her eyes slowly started to close , she heard someone run over to her but then it all when black.**

**Seras wake in her coffinbed ' mm my heard ' with her vampire hearing she could hear people moving outside of her bed she pushed the lid up on her coffin bed to see how was in her room " emm how did i get here ?" she muttered in a soft voice " arrr seras your a wake " she look around to see integra stound in the corner in her room , seras when to sit up but her body screamed in pain at her she hiss in pain "miss victoria don't try and sit up , you take a hard fall " seras look at Jonathan ' i don't remembered falling ' jonathn move closer to her " and you hit your head really hard " seras look at him she really want to know where she had fell " emm where did i fall ?" integra look at her " you fell from the top at the steps in alucard room , Jonathan when to see is you where ok and he heard you in him room " seras eyes filled with pain " how why " she muted under her breath . she look up at them then celled back up in her bed and pulled the blanket over her , she let her bed lower because someone sat on it then she fell a warm hand run over the top of her head " you know he would be proud of you seras" intgra voice was warm in what she had side to seras then she got up " sleep well seras i will call you when i need you " seras could hear intgra and jonathan walk out of the room with this she slipe back in to her dream's sleep . **


End file.
